Light emitting diodes (LEDs) may receive power from a driver, also referred to an LED driver. The LED driver may couple to a power source and generate, under the control of a digital control signal, an output current to drive one or more LEDs. The LED driver may thus generate the output current to drive the one or more LEDs serving as for example a flash, as well as any other type of light source.